


The biggest plot hole in dbh

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Has anyone talked about this? Has anyone explained this? I need answers dammit





	The biggest plot hole in dbh

Detroit become human. A great game visually, with characters which stay on our side of the uncanny valley. A story based game, with so many different endings that there's bound to be a mistake somewhere, and that's totally okay! A small mistake here and there is fine, and to be expected in any game. It's hard to be perfect, but a problem this glaring- it hurts to see.

Near the beginning of the game, when Kara is cleaning up the house, she has to do the dishes. She tries to use the dishwasher, but it's broken, so she orders a replacement part and does the dishes by hand. Great. That sounds fine, right? Just mean Kara has access to Todd's bank account or something, and in this future that's perfectly believable. That isn't the problem here. The problem is that when she scans the dishwasher, it doesn't say "damaged component" or "broken component". It says "missing component". As in, it isn't there.

What the hell happened to that dishwasher part? Why is it gone? Where did it go? Who got rid of it? I don't understand why anyone would do that. I don't know how everyone working on the game overlooked this massive detail which changes the entire gaming experience! I spent the entire rest of the game just wondering if I'd get an explanation, because surely something as huge as this must have an explanation, right? Wrong. It was never explained at any point in the game, and it bothers me. 

Does anyone know if anyone explained it? Or if there's something in the game I missed? 

It wouldn't be that hard to fix as a mistake, just a patch fixing it to say damaged would do, and that would highly improve the quality of the whole game, and make the player experience much richer.


End file.
